Эй Арнольд!Я до тебя доберусь!
by Sanya Soldatov
Summary: история о том,что случилось с Арнольдом,после приключений в джунглях.


23:00 по Европейскому времени.На улице холодно.В небольшом домике на кровати довольно уютной комнаты лежит Арнольд.Лежит и не может заснуть.Полгода прошло с тех пор,как они сХельгой разъехались,а ему уже невыносимо тоскливо.Его родители не могут сейчас позволить себе переехать в Хиллвуд.У них очень много работы в Европе,да и Арнольд не видел их с детства.Но он очень скучал по Хельге...

Утром Арнольд встал,мама сделала ему завтрак и он пошёл в местную школу.После школы он и его хорошие английские друзья играли в крикет.А когда Арнольд вернулся домой,он проверил почту.Очень довольный он пошёл в свою комнату и начал читать письма от друзей.Он очень удивился,когда не нашёл среди них письма от Хельги.Он порылся в письмах и решил прочитать письмо от Джеральда.В письме было написано,что Хельга пропала.И в остальных письмах тоже.Арнольд побледнел.Он побежал к родителям и показал письмо.

Майлз:это кошмар!Мы немедленно едем в Хиллвуд!И плевать на работу,она нам как дочь!

Арнольд:Спасибо,что поняли!Бежим в аэропорт!

И они втроем доехали до аэропорта.Самолёт в Хиллвуд отлетал прямо сейчас.

Стелла:Вот удача то!Бежим!Мама Арнольда быстро купила билеты и они побежали к самолёту.Арнольд сел в кресло и тут его родители увидели человека с багажом,который никак не мог подняться по лесенке.Больше там не было ни одного человека.'Помогите мне пожалуйста!'-сказал человек.Майлз подошёл,но и вдвоем они не смогли поднять чемодан.тогда Майлз попросил

Стеллу помочь им,и когда Стелла подошла,вышел стюард самолёта,вытолкнул их слестницы и довольно улыбулся.Самолёт взлетел,а человек с чемоданом выташил пистолет.Но Майлз быстро ударил его и выхватил пистолет.

Майлз:Кто ты такой?

Стелла:Они нас задержали!О нет!Арнольд!Что с ним будет...

Майлз:Что тебе от нас надо!Из-за тебя наш сын полетел один!

Человек:Да вы нам особо и не нужны,а вот ваш сын...

Майлз ударил человека и сказал Только тронте моего сына!

Человек:Да уже тронули!

Майлз:чтооо?Стелла поехали домой,а его мы возьмём с собой!Нам надо с ним поговорить!

Тем временем Арнольд сидел в самолёте.Он видел,как его родители дрались с человеком и не мог понять,что к чему.Моет это просто вор?но зачем тогда нападать рядом с самолётом при всех?

-Вам кофе или чай?

Арнольд увидел стюарда и заказал кофе,а когда начал его пить,какое-то предчувствие оттолкнуло его от этого кофе.Он понюхал его и почувствовал,что у кофе какой-то странный запах.'похоже на снотворное.Блин да здесь все могут быть твоими врагами!Что происходит?'Тут он кажется понял,в чём дело.Он достал письмо,прочитал и понял,что подчерк тут явно не Джеральда.'Да как я мог быть таким тупицей!Я подверг опасности и себя,и маму,и папу.С Хельгой наверняка всё в порядке!Это ловушка!Но кто?И зачем?Теперь остаётся только быть бдительным'.До Хиллвуда Арнольд долетел нормально и сразу же побежал к дому Хельги.У дома он увидел в окне Хельгу и Фиби.'Ну вот я так и знал!Теперь иди отсюда,а то Хельгу и вправду могут похитить!'

Арнольд пошёл к пансионату.Когда он шёл,у него всё время было чувство,что за ним следят.Тут ззади послышался звук.Арнольд обернулся и увидел человека.Арнольд побежал,человек за ним.И тут Арнольд наткнулся на тупик.В руке человека блеснул нож.Никогда ещё Арнольд не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным.Арнольд стал звать на помощь и побежал через человека с ножом на пролом.Это был единственный шанс спастись,но человек схватил Арнольда.Арнольд думал,что уже всё,но тут человек упал без сознания,а за ним возникла тёмная фигура.У фигуры не было видно лицо,но Арнольд с первого раза догадался кто это.

-Мистер Смит?Фигура молчала.Она жестом показала Арнольду идти за ней.Арнольд пошёл.Фигура привела его в пансионат,причём так,что ни дедушка,ни бабушка,ни другие обитатели пансионата ничего не заметили.Мистер Смит отвёл Арнольда в свою секретную комнату,которую он никому не показывал ранее и ушёл куда-то.Комната была маленькой и обыкновенной.Не считая того,что там было много компьютерного оборудования для камер наблюдения,лифт для спуска в отдельный душ и ноутбук.На двери была надпись:Арнольд!Никуда не уходи,посиди пока тут!Я кажется знаю,что произошло,но объясню всё позже!Арнольд слишком сильно устал,чтобы думать об этом и уснул крепким сном.


End file.
